


A kind warning

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, albus is worried about newt, because they're in a relationship but percival is not there this time, gramander is still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: the logical question: what's Albus doing/thinking in "Love is not a victory march"?





	A kind warning

“Stop fussing over me, ‘Seus,” Newt smiles sweetly at his brother; fixing Theseus tie with his hands. “Albus is not a monster, he’s going to pay me a visit… that’s all.”

Tina sighs, sitting on the couch of Theseus’ office, yes, the man has his own office in MACUSA and she still doesn’t know how he got that.

He started working in MACUSA since Newt pretty much decided he was going to make New York his permanent residence.

She looks at the taller wizard; he really seems like he’s hovering over Newt, but he always does. Just like the others.

Tina wishes Graves could be there, but he’s too busy on a case and he asked her specifically to be there with Newt, even though he knew Theseus would never leave his brother’s side.

So she’s stuck, watching as Theseus narrows his eyes at the fireplace, mumbling not so kind things about their ex-professor.

“He’s coming because he knows,” he tells Newt and Tina is the only one that seems really worried. Is Dumbledore aware of all things they’ve done for Newt? And if he does what he’ll do? Will he tell the Ministry?

“He probably does,” Newt says, taking his brother’s hand to calm him down. “But you don’t need to worry.”

“I’m constantly worrying about you, little one,” It’s almost bittersweet, the way he says it and Tina remembers the day of the unbreakable vow… And thinks just how upset Newt would be with them… With all of them if he found out.

Theseus’ lips part, like he wants to say something else and for once Tina wishes Queenie was there with them.

But she’s with Jacob and Theseus doesn’t get to say what he wants because the fireplace lights up in green and out of it walks a very elegant wizard. Tina hadn’t had the opportunity to meet Albus Dumbledore, but she had heard about him.

He’s polite with all of them, even Theseus that’s already glaring at him… But the smile Dumbledore directs at Newt is much more sincere; the magizoologist lets go of his brother’s hand to hug his ex-professor.

“I’ve missed you, Newt,” Dumbledore tucks his curls behind his ear, making the other grin in response.

And Tina suddenly has a very weird idea; all of them have the same look in their eyes, like the creatures Newt saves, the ones that end up loving him so much.

The damaged ones. The broken ones. The same that start to heal under Newt’s attentions and love.

He has always made her think about the sun, so warm and bright. Maybe the others have seen that in him too.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Newt says.

“I was hoping to talk to you in private–”

“No way,” Theseus snarls before Tina can even move from the couch.

“Don’t be like that, 'Seus…”

“It’s okay, Newt. I understand,” Dumbledore assures him. “It does concerns him anyway…”

Tina starts feeling nervous again, especially after Newt and Dumbledore sit on the couch next to her.

The wizard doesn’t look angry though, he’s just concerned. He leans closer to Newt and takes both of his hands in his, staring at him in the eye.

“Be careful, Newt. Someone could find out about them, about what they do. Poachers, dark wizards… they’re already talking about the shadows, the three shadows that are–they’re afraid, Newt.”

“They just want to protect me.”

“I know, Newt. I… I want to protect you too–”

“I don’t think so, no. It’s not the same,” Theseus cuts him off for the second time.

“Are you sure, Mr. Scamander? Are you sure is not the same?” Dumbledore finally replies to him directly, looking amused and a little bit irritated by something.

They stare (Theseus glares actually) at each other and it’s actually the auror the first to look away. Tina doesn’t blame him honestly, because Dumbledore might not have her sister’s ability but his blue eyes have a particular way to look, like he’s staring into one’s soul.

“You’ll tell us, right?” Newt interrupts, making Dumbledore look back at him. “If they start suspecting?”

The wizard sighs, but Tina knows that kind of sigh, he’s already giving in, before even trying.

“Newt, I cannot spy on the whole Ministry of Magic.”

“I don’t want them to get imprisoned because of me,” Newt’s in pain and Tina doesn’t want to look at the hurt on his eyes; Theseus is immediately at his side, a hand on his shoulder.

“Little one–”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Dumbledore says, ignoring Newt’s brother, smiling at the magizoologist when he beams at him.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Newt says then and Tina has the sensation that Graves is not going to like Dumbledore.


End file.
